Changes
by Sarah belle 15
Summary: When you grow up in a small town very little changes. Two girls who are practically joined at the hip watch their lives change rapidly when the Cullen's come to town Will they be torn apart or will they use each others strength to keep their lives as normal as possible Warning mature themes such as self harm, sexual innuendos, course language, etc. Don't like, don't read.


The summer has come to an abrupt and short end. It came too quickly and left the exact same way. I looked up to see my clock. 7 o'clock it read. I groaned slammed my head against the pillow. "I don't want to get up." I moaned, to myself. My mother walked into my room and looked at me briefly. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep until I heard the usual thump, thump, thump against my bed. I looked down to see my dachshund staring at me with her big brown eyes. "Hey dog." I said to her. She jumped again and I took that as a sign to get out of bed.

I stumbled down the hallway with my eyes half closed into the living room. I sat down and reached for the remote that was located somewhere on the end table. I knocked over my Mother's cup of tea instead. 'This is shaping up to be a great day,' I thought. I went into the kitchen and grabbed paper towels to clean up the mess. My mother walked up the stairs. "Already make a mess I'm taking?" She joked. I nodded and walked into the living room. "Did you really want to have your tea this morning Mom?" I started to clean the end table. "No, not really now. I'm not much for carpet tea." She looked at me and just shook her head. I was a lot like her in many ways. The largest way that I was like her was the fact that we both were huge klutz's. I heard my phone go off in my room and saw my dog curl up in the bay window. She was pleased. I was up and my father was gone back to Oakville. Her humans were back on schedule and I was going to be up and gone by eight. I sat down and noticed that my mother had already placed a glass of apple juice and a muffin on the couch. She had also turned on the TV. I saw my mother come back in the room and place my phone beside me. "Colleen texted you."

I ate my muffin and read the text. "Ready to go back to school Sar? :D" I looked at it and had a smug look on my face. I sighed and texted back, "No. I really don't want to go today but we gotta. See you there girly :)" I continued to eat until I had but no choice to get up and get dressed. I looked through my wardrobe and searched for a top that I had bought back in July. I couldn't find it so I settled for a grey lace shirt and a pair of leggings. Dressy for the first say of school I know but it is my style that I have grown to be known for. I straightened my hair and pulled it up at the sides with a blue sparkle clip and slipped on a pair of flats. I put on the shirt and it fit like a glove and I went downstairs and waited for my mother to turn on the car. My mom looked at me and said, "Give me five minutes." She went back upstairs in her nightgown and came back in a few minutes. She looked at me and asked, "Forgot something there Bella?" She shook my phone in her hands. "Oh." I grabbed it from her hand and she drove me to school.

The drive to school was fairly boring. It felt like it was the school year all over again. I go to school half asleep and the dog is jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. My legs were going to be mauled under my leggings. My boyfriend will wonder if I actually am trying to cut myself the next time he see's me in short shorts. I thanked my mom and got out of the car.

I saw him walk towards me and we met in the middle. He put his arms around me and reached down to kiss me. "How's my Bella today?" He asked. He put his arm around my waist and reached for my bag. "Thank you love." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He returned the gesture. He held the door open for me and then for another girl. She had the same pale skin as me but a little lighter. She was shorter then me too. Finally someone shorter who is then the 5"1 girl who is myself. I celebrated mentally. "Thank you." The girl said in a sweet voice. "No problem. Least I could do for someone who is shorter then my girl. Have a good one." He smiled at the end. "See baby there are people out there that are shorter then you." I looked at him and gave him the death glare, mother look. I hated it when he patronized me and made me feel weak. That is why I dumped my first crush in the first place. "I think I will shut up now." I looked at him and said, "Good choice Ry. Good choice."

Everyone was congregating in the main foyer. I spotted a girl in cowboy boots and a tank top. This was most definitely Colleen. I ran up to her as fast as I could without knocking her down. My embrace was tight, almost constricting. I also couldn't help but see the stares we were getting. I let go. "Hello girly." She said in a fake British accent, it was a very bad one at that. How are you darling? Haven't seen you in a while." I laughed. Riley stood behind me impatiently. "Can we go and see somebody now? I'm bored out of my mind." I rolled my eyes at him; he absolutely hated socializing in the morning. I didn't understand why he wanted to start now. I then threw an arm over Colleen's shoulder and we walked off to attempt to find someone that would entertain Riley's need for people.

We went and saw everyone that we recognized and said hello and exchanged hugs. Riley just followed behind me silently. As we were socializing I couldn't help but notice that Colleen's significant other, Kyle was missing. "Col," I began, "Have you seen Kyle or is he not coming anymore?" She threw her arms up. "I really don't know nor do I particularly care at this moment in time." She was mad at him again. I wasn't surprised at this. He always, in one way or another, found a way to enrage her. Riley had once asked why she had not broken up with him. She did not say a word. "Why don't we go find him?" I suggested. "Sure, I don't see why not." Colleen replied. Riley moaned loudly. Colleen grabbed him by his one arm and I by the other. "Come on," I said to him. "Finding him will be easier then you think." Colleen reminded. Riley began to rant about how there was little time for this and how he hated Kyle. I eventually found a way to tune him out. Luckily, in the middle of his rant we found Kyle, at the same time though, the bell rang. "See I told you I we are all going to be late!" Riley said. He threw his arms up in the air. "Can we please go now baby? Please. I beg you." Riley whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see a tall, pale and dark haired guy walking behind me. I looked over to Kyle and asked, "Do you know who that guy is? I have never seen him before." "Nope. I honestly don't know who the hell he is." Kyle told me. Riley snapped his fingers and stomped his foot. "Come on O'Hara, get it out." Kyle snarled. His tone was not particularly appropriate, I hit his arm. I had no intentions of delievering any blows but it looked like it would be one of those days unfortunately. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes into the day and the boys were already fighting. It couldn't get any worse? Could it? I looked at Colleen and shook my head, she too had the same distressed look on her face. "He was the guy with the little black haired girl that I held the door open for. He pulled up behind you and your Mom in that Jeep remember?" Riley burst out. "Oh ya, him!" Colleen said."Wanna come with me to guidance darling?" Colleen asked. I was tempted but refused. "Sorry girly, I can't! I have to go deal with Sir Morrison another year. I really have no intentions of being late for my first class." She pouted and trotted off with Kyle. Riley reached down and kissed me. "See you later baby girl."

I hated my first two classes. Then again what high school student enjoys being out of bed at 7 AM and in class by 8? We did nothing in math besides talk about hockey. I didn't remember that little fact about Mr. Morrison, he likes to go off on tangents. At the same time though, I didn't mind. I hated Math and I really don't find much purpose for it. I would rather be sitting in Ms. McBride's class debating but that time won't come fast enough. The little short girl who had black hair was in my math class. She just sat down and Mr. Morrison didn't say a word to her. I thought he would make a snide remark about her shortness but he didn't. That came as a surprise to me. Another girl, a brunette sat beside her and talked to her through the whole class. I couldn't hear them but I could tell they were talking about me. I zoned out through it all. It wasn't of much interest to me. I knew I would pay for this later though. Morrison would nail me tomorrow with extra problems. He knows I hate Math more then I do Gym. That is something that I am not afraid to admit to anyone. Even to a math teacher.

Peer tutoring wasn't interesting either. The girl with the black hair was in that class too. She smiled at me and looked at me from top to bottom. I waved at her and smiled back. She sat in the seat beside me. She still didn't say a word to me. She didn't say a word to anybody. She was pretty though. She looked far better then any other girl in the whole school. She continued to look at me throughout the class and listen to me answer questions. She nodded her head on occasion and sat the same way as me. As much attention as she gave me though, she never said a word.

Her actions were a little freaky but she seemed to be as normal as a new person could be. I hope that she won't be taken in by Kyra and the rest of her friends. They would destroy any confidence she had in a matter of seconds. That's what popular people do though I guess. I hoped and prayed for this girl's sake she would stay out of their claws. She was a little odd but I did have a bit of a compelling urge to run as fast as I could out of there. When the bell did ring I tried to leave in a pleasant fashion but my legs decided to defy my head. They took me out of there as fast as I possibly could.

I ran out of the class to meet up with Colleen in the English Hall. She stood beside a locker trying to shove something in it. I walked over casually. "This is your new piece of crap I see." I looked in it. She switched her first period to Girls Fit. You can't be assigned lockers in the change room and she ended up with this thing. I couldn't imagine the strain it will be for her. I personally would struggle with limiting the size of thigns that I could fit in there. I would try to help her best I could. She looked at me and said, "Yep. It is as crappy as its gets I believe." She shoved the bag in with her hip and banged the locker shut. "You see, you should have really negotiated with someone about a locker switch but no, you decided to wait it out. Look at what you have now." I motioned to her locker. "Ya, ya I know you got a nice locker in the tech hall all because you switched with Alex. You were right I was wrong. Are you now happy that I admitted that?" I nodded and had a large grin on my face. I had for once done well with my negociation skills. Perhaps, if I was in a helping mood I would get a better location for her. I debated the issue in my head but she interrupted my thought process. "Now," she continued on, "Let's go find the boys, I think they just got out of robotics. Kyle texted me."

We walked down to the tech hall but passed the main foyer on the way to see if anyone was down there today. No one was. They were all in the cafeteria today. Either that or someone screwed us all over and made the principal say that we can't eat there anymore. Before we went to get the pair Colleen pulled me off to the side. "Remember that tall, dark and handsome guy that almost walked into you this morning?" I nodded. "Can't you agree that he is beyond the point of hot?" I nodded and felt my cheeks go red. I tried to calm myself. I have a boyfriend I reminded myself. You can look but not touch nor reveal your feelings. Get back into your calm state that you try best to maintain. "Well," she continued, "There are two more. One has gold blonde hair and another has red brown hair. They are beyond hot. The blonde one is kind of freak like but still cute. You have got to see them Sar!' She gushed. I thought about what to say, I wondered where she met them. "Where did you meet or see these guys. Also does tall, dark and handsome have a name?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to answer but Kyle and Riley came walking around the corner. "Umm why are you two talking in a corner? Are you talking about my sexiness?" Kyle said. He rubbed his hand up and down his upper body. Riley hit him with the back of his hand on the chest. Colleen did the same to his arm. I had enough of hitting honestly so I paid more attention to the growling in the pit of my stomach. "You can tell you're cousins when…" I began. I couldn't take the sound of my stomach anymore. It was annoying me to no end. I had to eat soon, if I ignored it I wouldn't eat at all today. "Ok, that's it. I'm hungry lets go and eat before I change my mind." I took Riley's arm and began to drag him down the hall. He stopped me for a moment to kiss my hair and remind me that he loved me no matter what happened.

We walked into the Café and saw everyone in their same spots. The "we feel we are better then everyone else" crew was sitting in the middle and everyone else was veering far away from them. "So how have all your classes been guys?" Allison asked as we sat down. "Good." Colleen and I said in unision. I couldn't help but try to cover up my lie. In truth, I hated my classes but my Mother would not under any circumstance allow me to switch out. Allison then looked over to Riley and I. "You guys are so cute. I knew you would last." Riley rolled his eyes and placed his hand on my thigh. Carly came and sat beside me and began to dig through my lunch bag. I looked over at her. "You mind?" I practically growled. I didn't even have a chance to peer into my bag and see what I had packed for myself. She shook her head. "No. No not at all." She pulled out a granola bar.

Everyone began switching food with one another. Allison handed me Oreo's for something in my bag. "Thanks." I said. I took a bite of the Oreo. Carly stared blankly into the far corner. "Hey, guys, do any of you know who they are?" She pointed over to the people in the corner. "Nope. Not a clue." I said. Colleen put her finger up to say she had an idea before she unwrapped her sandwich, "All we know is that they are new. You guys want to go and say hello?" Everyone suddenly began to back down and slump into their seats. Carly went bone white. Colleen got up and pulled me up out of my seat. Riley pulled me down. I could sense the fear that was filling his body. I understood that the last thing he wanted was to see me hurt. I am my own person though, I can defend myself. I have done that many times in the past and will indeed continue to do so.

"Let me borrow my best friend for a minute Riley." He growled and knew that at this point he couldn't argue with him. He had accepted the defeat. I rubbed his back and reassured him that all would be ok. We were just going to say hello after all. Colleen smiled because she had won. She pulled me up and said, "Let's go say hello to them. Make them feel welcome here. Anyone else want to join us?" Colleen grabbed my elbow and linked it with hers. "I'm not so sure about that." Carly said nervously. I decided to hold my tongue; she was usually the strongest in the group and would try anything. She cowered at these people. They were humans just like everyone else in this room, right?


End file.
